Fly With Me
by Trying To Defy Gravity Ciel
Summary: AU Kurama meets Hiei on a field trip. He's an experiment and is trying to get away from his Father. Full sum inside. KxH COMPLETE!
1. The Field Trip

Hello peoplz and other stuff!

Adriel: Shut up.

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed...--

Summary: AU Kurama just wanted to get through his High School's field trip but things aren't going his way when he meets Hiei, who's trapped in there because his Father because he's...an experiment! But as Kurama finds out more about him, the more he sinks deeper into the mystery of the Genkian Corp.'s desire to find a way to live...forever.

All doors were closed, as always. He saw no way to leave. Not that he could move. He was in a tank of clear liquid and he had been his whole life. He'd never been to the outside world. And it wasn't fair. He was sick of everyone pestering him when all he wanted was to live out there. He had seen many people from the outside world.

Not all liked the idea of him. Who would? He didn't but he didn't have a choice in the matter. All he could do was sit there and be their guinea pig. But the one person he hated the most was his Father. He ran the Genkian Corporation. To everyone, they thought it must be easy to live the life of someone whose Father had everything.

Suddenly, his Father walked through the once closed door. "Hiei." he greeted with a sick gleam in his eye. Though it looked like the boy was asleep, he was always conscious. His eyes remand closed until he was able to leave the tank. Hiei's conscious mind was able to "look" through the room. "I'm afraid we have some visitors. I better not find out you're attracting attention to yourself." Hiei would've snorted if he could. **_He_** was the one who had people gather here, gawking at him. _'Bastard,'_ he thought. **_"What they here for this time?"_** Hiei "asked". "Heh. Nothing more than curiosity. A bunch of school brats." he answered. With that, he walked out the door.

With Kurama

Kurama sighed as people tried to stand right next to him. Hey, being popular had **many** disadvantages. Like, **_everybody_** wanting to be right next to you, or if you did something, it was news for at lease the week. Unfortunately for the red head, he only had two sides, meaning people were walking. Right. In. Front. Of. Him. And it was driving him crazy. AND the fact they didn't get the fact he couldn't talk to everybody at once. He sighed again as they came to a large door.

"Now, children," the teacher started, stopping them in the door. "This place didn't **_have_** to let us tour this place. If I find one, just **_one_** person out of place, they'll be expelled." Everybody winced. She turned, and let everybody in. Mr. Genkian himself stood before them. Kurama blinked in surprise. He hadn't thought that **_the_** Fajita Genkian would be meeting them. He was ever more surprised when he turned and walked towards the red head.

"The teachers tell me you're the smartest person in the school." He said. Kurama flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sure they over exaggerate, Genkian-sama." he rushed. The CEO laughed. "No, I don't think they do." He walked off and led us through the doors and started the tour. Many of the things fascinated Kurama but he noticed they were skipping over a door.

"Uh, Genkian-sama? What of this door?" he asked. Fajita seemed to flinch but Kurama thought he was imagining it. "Oh...THAT. That's for on the way back..." Kurama had a feeling he was lying. And his feelings were never wrong. And now his feelings were telling him to go through that door. He didn't walk with the group. Somehow, no one seemed to notice.

He felt like this was wrong but he didn't seem bad. If he was caught then he'd just tell the truth...he was lost. Kurama sweat-dropped at that thought. Well, it was true...kinda. Anyway, he walked up to the door and opened it. He gasped when he saw the room. It had mostly computers on one side and the other was bare except for a tank. Inside, curled into a fetal position, was a boy about Kurama's age. He looked to be sleeping and the tank was full of liquid.

Muhahahaha! If you want to know what happens, you'll have to review.

Kelsey: R&R


	2. The Awakening

Blink. Wow, you people sure do like this YAY!

Kelsey: nods Yup, you reviewed really fast.

cries I feel so loved

Kurama blinked in surprise. A boy his age looked to be sleeping in a tank of clear liquid. He had black clothes on and black hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity. There was a white starburst in the middle and it looked to be outlined in navy blue. He took a step forward, wanting to get a better look at him.

Unexpectedly, the boy's eyes snapped open, startling Kurama so that he fell backwards. His eyes were glazed over. An alarm went off, that too making Kurama jump. Fajita ran in and looked at him. Instead of being angry like Kurama thought, he smiled...cruelly? "So, he's waking up." he muttered to himself. A couple more people ran in and went immediately to the computers.

"Genkian-sama, he's waking up too fast! T-there's no way to stop him!" someone yelled in a panic. "Then let him wake up." Fajita snapped. "But sir! It's too early. There's no way to control him if he wakes up now." Fajita glared at him. "I don't care." They others seemed to get the message and just went to work. Kurama was going to ask something when he heard the glass cracking.

He looked to see the glass cracking like mad. But it didn't shatter. This seemed to amuse Fajita. "Come on, Hiei. You can do better than that." _'Hiei?'_ Kurama watched as the glass shattered, but went around him. He boy sat at the bottom of the tank, not noticing the liquid on him. His crimson eyes landed on Kurama. He had slit-like pupils which reminded Kurama of a cat.

Fajita looked between the two boys. It clicked in his head why Hiei would wake up nine years early...the boy was attracted to this...Kurama Minamino. He watched as his son's legs shook as he tried to stand. He would've fell if Kurama hadn't caught him. "Are you okay?" the red head asked. Hiei looked at him critically. "Who are you?" he asked. His voice was so deep it surprised him. He looked so much like a child.

"My name's Kurama." he answered. Fajita started to walk towards them, a thoughtful look on his face. "You surprise me, Minamino-san. I didn't think you had such powerful waves that it would wake up my son." he said.** _'_**_His son?_ _Why would he put his son in a tank?' _"Waves?" "Yes, energy waves. Your is light and pure. Meaning you've probably never done a bad thing in your life..."

Hiei stood up straight, glaring death at his "father". "I know where your going with this, you sick bastard." "Now, now. Hiei, you need to learn to control that temper of yours. It could get you into trouble...especially with Minamino-san here. I'd hate to see him hurt." Fajita pointed out coldly.

Kurama shivered. So this was the real Fajita Genkian. A merciless, cold-hearted man who only cared about himself. He's even locked his son in a tank...but why? Kurama suddenly noticed the temperature was going up. Hiei did NOT look happy. His eyes were glowing. (AN: if you've ever seen adds for Saikano, her eyes when she was being attacked.)

The wires in the walls exploded. Next, the computers, the whole walls, even the floor. Kurama watched uncertainly. He wasn't sure what to do. "Please Hiei. Let's go." he said. The shorter boy blinked, obviously surprised with the offer. "Where?" he asked innocently. "I'll...take you to my house. I'm sure that my mother would want to meet you." "Why would your mother want to meet a person she doesn't even know about?" Hiei asked skeptically. Kurama smiled. "Because she'll understand you wanting a place to stay. You want out of here, right?"

Well, here ya go. REVIEW!


	3. The Trip

Geez people! Slow down!

Kelsey: You really like this story don't ya?

Kurama quickly dashed out the door with Hiei right behind him. Now that he thought about it, wouldn't this count as kid-napping?(AN: I HAD to use that idea!) "Uh, Hiei? Why had your father put you in that tank?" the red-head asked. Hiei looked at him for a moment before answering. "I was born different." "How so?" Kurama asked.

"Fajita had been experimenting with some sort of gene-mixer with some weirdo named Ichigaki. They did this to my mother, Hina. It affected me and I was born in flames. My father had been working with theories to live forever and they decided that I was the one to be experimented on because of my high endurance."

Kurama blinked. "That bastard!" He muttered to himself. Hiei smirked at him. The "boy" was really starting to like this red-haired person who had "rescued" him from his father. But there was something he hadn't told Kurama...But how could he explain those things? He sighed, which got Kurama's attention.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. They stopped at a bus stop. Hiei shook his head. _'I won't tell him yet...He isn't ready,'_ the experiment thought. They watched as a bus pulled up. Kurama was about to go on when he noticed Hiei staring at it skeptically. "Come on, Hiei." he said. "Kurama, what is this?"

His question made the teen look at him. "You've never seen a bus before?" he asked, surprised. Hiei nodded. "Come on, and I'll explain it to you." They walked on and luckily found a seat. Hiei looked at all the people in disgust. "I don't think I like this 'bus' thing." he growled. "Hiei, do you know what a car is?" Kurama couldn't believe he was asking this to a person his age.

"Yeah, my father told me about them." Hiei answered. "Well, a bus is like a giant car that carries people who can't either afford a car or maybe don't have one at the moment." Hiei nodded, showing he understood this. "Kurama?" he began softly. "Why are you doing this for me? My father often talked about how cruel people are, and that their greedy. He was a prime example of that...So why are you so different?"

Kurama looked confused before he smiled. "Yes, some people are like that. But I'm glad to say that most aren't. People come together in many different ways...Like if there's a disaster. People will give up money, clothes, and food to help." he explained. Hiei looked thoughtful for a moment. "So, why do people act like that at one moment then act cruelly another?" he asked, arms crossed.

The teenaged boy blinked. "Why would you ask that?" "Because that person was flirting this that women and just stole her wallet." he said off-handily. Kurama looked up to see the man getting off, winking at a blonde he was just sitting next to him. Seeing how it was their stop he asked the man to wait.

"I'd advise you to return that or I'm going to have to harm you so that you'll beg the police to come and get you away." Kurama said this in a dangerous voice. The man paled and went to return the wallet. Kurama got off the bus with Hiei walking behind him. "Hiei, how did you know that the man had stolen the wallet? You were looking at me the whole time."

"He kept thinking about it and his aura had changed from friendly to malice." Hiei answered. "You read his mind?" Kurama gaped at him. Hiei nodded. "Is that bad?" He asked hesitantly. Kurama shook his head, feeling bad at the sad tone Hiei had used. "No, no! It's just that no one can read minds here."

Hiei just made a little 'oh', and Kurama knew he had hurt his feeling. They started walking towards a two-story white house. "You live here?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded. He was about to open the door when it opened before he could touch the knob. His mother, Shiori, stood there, not looking happy."Where have you been?" she asked calmly. "The school called saying that they couldn't find you! What if something had happened! Did you even think that maybe you should call?"

Kurama gulped. "Y-yes, well. You see, we were on the field trip and I met Hiei here. His father is Fajita Genkian and they were torturing him!" He yelled the last part. Hiei just stood off to the side. Shiori looked at him then back to her son. She sighed. "Alright...I guess I can let it go this once. Just make sure that it doesn't happen again."

The red-head nodded and motioned for Hiei to follow him upstairs. The boy followed him somewhat timidly. He was looking around the place with an awe look on his face. When they reached the top Kurama led him into his room. "Well, this is it...It's not much but-" Hiei cut him off. "This is quite the place." Kurama smiled.

"Well, there's nothing to really do, I'm afraid. We could listen to music, or read..." "What's...music?" Hiei asked suddenly. Kurama's eyes widened. _'The poor guy...'_ "Well, let's listen to it and you'll find out." Hiei nodded and watched as Kurama turned on a radio. Hiei jumped slightly when noise came from it. After awhile, Kurama said he had to do some work and Hiei continued listening.

One song immediately caught his attention. "Kurama...I think I like this one." Hiei said. Kurama listened for a minute then nodded. "Yes, I like them a lot too. I have some of their CD's." Hiei nodded, not really paying attention. There was something that he liked about this song.

_They blazed a trail I dared to run  
They built this world and I have come  
I need another, like a brother  
For a cryin' shoulder_

_This could be the last time, you willStand by my side  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
With me this evening_

_Sober mind time now is gone, they carved my  
Body not of stone  
A pretty maze emptiness, I've said the hell  
With all the rest_

_This could be the last time, you will  
Stand by my side  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
With me tonight_

_This could be the last time, you will  
Stand by my side  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
With me this evening_

Yes, that's By My Side by 3 Doors Down. I named this story after it. You'll see why in later chapters.


	4. The Questions

You people are staring to scare me. But thanx for the long reviews.

Kelsey: nods

Kurama knew he should've seen it coming. Like his Mother was going to be okay with what he had told her. When dinner came around, she starting asking questions. "So, Hiei, your father's Fajita Genkian? What was that like?" she asked. Hiei shrugged. "How is it suppose to be?" he asked. Kurama secretly gulped, afraid of what he was going to tell her.

"Well, with all the money he makes, I'm sure life would have been interesting to say the least...What school did you go to?" "What's a school?" Hiei asked, turning to Kurama. The red-head shifted nervously. "You mean you don't know what a school is!" Shiori demanded. Hiei shook his head. The women blinked. She turned to Kurama. "What's going on?"

"Uh, well, you see Mother...Hiei's father wasn't exactly...nice to him. He was locked in his...room most of his life. The only time he left was when he had to." Kurama explained. He just prayed Hiei wouldn't ask something like, "I did"? Oh yeah, he could see that happening. Shiori gaped at him. She turned to Hiei. "Is this true?" He just nodded.

"Kurama had to explain to me what a bus was...And I still don't know what a school is." Hiei said pointedly. Kurama sweat-dropped. Well, he liked to know about the world around him. "I'll explain it later." he replied. Shiori looked sadly at the boy through-out dinner, talking to him. Kurama noticed that she was acting a bit motherly to him.

What really got his attention was when Hiei first took a bite of the Chinese food his mother had made. He blinked at looked at it. "What's wrong, Hiei? Don't like it?" Shiori asked. Hiei shook his head. "It's really... good." he said then quickly ate it. Both of them sweat-dropped. After dinner, Hiei followed Kurama up to him room. "Do you still want to know what a school is?" the red-head asked. Hiei nodded.

"Well, it a facility where children ages 5-18 go to learn how to read, write, and other things, like math. It's required that when you register a child, they must attend, or the parent will get into trouble." Kurama explained. Hiei nodded. "Do you think I can go to school?" Hiei asked. Kurama blinked.

"I...don't think you'd like it. You have to take orders from the teachers. They punish you if you go something out of line. And there are people that aren't the most friendly." he said. "Oh...Kurama?" Said person looked at the boy. "What's a...molester?" Kurama choked. "What!" "A child molester. When you were talking about school, that word entered your mind." Hiei explained.

"Hiei, please don't read my mind." Kurama said firmly before replying. "A child molester is a person who takes advantage of a child, mostly likely under 18." Hiei "oh"ed and laid on the ground. "Hiei, you could sleep on the bed. I can sleep on the floor." Kurama suggested. Hiei shook his head. "It's comfy down here." Kurama shrugged and went to sleep. Thank whatever god for listening that it was a Friday.

Kurama did **_NOT_** like how he awoke. He was in the bed with a warm body next to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hiei looking at him. Kurama jumped up. "Hiei! Don't do that again!" he snapped. The hybrid looked hurt. "Okay..." he look down at the covers, not making eye contact. He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Hiei looked happier. He nodded and got up. Kurama had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. What was wrong with him? He just shook his head and ignored the butterflies in his stomach and followed Hiei downstairs. His mother had left a note saying she'd gone out and wouldn't be back till later.

Kurama just shrugged and went into the kitchen where he was greeted by an...odd sight. Hiei was looking at a toaster...Or what was left of a toaster. It was covered in black flames. "Hiei, what's going on!" He rushed over. Hiei looked up at him. "It tried to bite me." Kurama almost smacked himself in the forehead. "Hiei. It's not really. There's no way it could've tried to bite you." "Your sure?" He asked. Kurama nodded. Hiei stopped the flames and looked down sheepishly. "Oops." _'How am I going to deal with this?'_

Well, that's it. Enjoy.


	5. A notsogood morning

Okay, you peoplz are weird.

Adriel: huff We are not

Kel: Yeah!

To readers Their weird, aren't they.

Readers: nods Yep yep

Kurama sighed as, once again, Hiei lit something on fire. "Hiei..." he whined. How was his mother going to take this? First the toaster, the coffee table, then the carpet. "I'm sorry! It's just hard to control this!" Hiei snapped coldly at him. This caused Kurama to take a double take of him. Since when did Hiei snap at...well,** ANYONE**! It made Kurama nervous with these personality changes.

Hiei stared at the once nice carpet. Now it was covered in scorch marks. He felt...bad. This feeling was new. Then again, he wasn't used to any emotions. And it didn't help that whenever he was near Kurama, he suddenly got nervous, hence the reason why his powers were out of control. Well, except the toaster. He did that because it looked like it was trying to bite him.

He sighed and looked at Kurama, who was trying to think of a way he could cover this up. "You could say that I...dropped a candle." Hiei offered. Kurama looked at him. "I guess that could work. What were you doing with a candle?" Hiei smirked at him, making that nervous feeling appear in the pit of Kurama's stomach. There was no way this was the same person.

"I'm a pyromaniac." Kurama sweat-dropped. "I...don't think she'd buy that." he said. Hiei shrugged, looking around the house. "Kurama, I'm bored." he said. The red-head blinked. "Well, we could go outside if you promise not to draw attention to yourself." Kurama offered, looking Hiei in the eye. The shorted boy smiled. "Okay."

Kurama knew he would regret it. He just **knew** it. The second they got into town, Hiei spotted a stray cat. He refused to leave it, making people look at Kurama like he was some cruel, evil person. It was a cat for Petes sake! Now Hiei was cradling it like a baby, refusing to let anyone take it.

It was cute, Kurama admitted angrily. It was black except for it's ears, paws, and tip of it's tail. What would his mother think? He sighed. "Hiei, do you want to take it home?" he asked hesitantly, praying he would say no. "Okay." Damn.

"Hey, Kurama!" _'Please not now!'_ he thought, turning to look behind him. Sure enough, there was Kurama's friend from school, Yusuke. (Tasha: YUSUKE! hugs him) "Hello, Yusuke." Kurama greeted politely. Hiei stared at him critically. "Uh, Kurama? Whose the kid?" the delinquent asked when he noticed the look Hiei was giving him. "Uh, Hiei, you can stop that." Kurama said.

Hiei just glared at Yusuke. There was something about his aura that he didn't like. "Hiei?" Kurama looked at him in confusion. He'd never seen Hiei act like this. He was acting cold, like this morning. Yusuke glared back. "If your trying to act intimately, it'd go better if you weren't holding a kitten." Yusuke mocked. Hiei's eyes flashed, making both boys back up.

"Don't.Insult.My.Cat." Hiei said icily, making Yusuke nod nervously. "Well, K-Kurama, better get going, huh?" he said quickly, then walked briskly away. Kurama watched him go. "Hiei, what wrong?" he asked. Hiei looked back at him. "His aura is darker than most people." "Is that why you act so coldly to him?" the red-head asked. "Yes, it's instinct. This morning, you were getting annoyed, making your aura flash back and forth."

So, that's why. Kurama couldn't believe Fajita would do this to someone, let alone his own son. He sighed before smiling. "Well, let's go home. Have you thought of a name for your cat?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded. "She says she wants to be called Kuro." _'Well, **that's** original,' _Kurama thought dryly. "Hey, don't insult her!" "What have I said about reading my mind!"


	6. Excuses

Well, I'm glad so many people like this story. Thanks for all the helpful criticism!

Kel: Warning! Hiei **_will_** be acting OOC **until** he reaches school! Just a little insight there.

Adriel: And yes this **does** have a plot.

Kurama sighed as he went up to his room.(AN: He's doing a lot of that, ain't he?) This was such an...odd day. But he did find out more about Hiei. Like, he shouldn't get annoyed with him like before. Now, he just had to get his Mother into believing a story about the toaster, coffee table and the carpet and he was all set.

Half of his mind started whispering to him. _'Do you really want to leave Hiei by himself downstairs?'_ the annoying little voice asked. Kurama cursed. _'He can take care of himself,'_ he argued. The voice laughed at him. _'Yeah, he's an expert at staying out of trouble, seeing how he was in a tank for about sixteen years,'_ Damn annoying voices and them being right.

He sighed again. "Hiei?" he called. "Yeah?" "You want to come up here?" Kurama asked. "No." Damn. "Why?" he asked. "Because Kurama, your mother's home." WHAT! Already? Kurama swore loudly, getting Hiei's attention. "Relax, I've got the perfect cover story." he said. Kurama raised an eyebrow, coming over to his dark-haired friend.

"And what is it?" he asked. Hiei smirked confidently, making that same feeling of nervousness come over him again. "You'll see." The door opened before Kurama could say anything. Shiori came into the room, carrying her purse. "Hello, mother." Kurama greeted. "Hello Kurama, Hiei." "Uh...Shiori I was wondering if I would talk to you before you went into the Living Room."

Shiori nodded, looking concerned. "You see, Kurama took me outside cuz, well, I've never been out there before. And we found this cute little kitten and I took it back. But, it's kind of clumsy and knocked over a candle on the Coffee Table and burned the carpet. So, I thought I should ask you if I could keep it."

Kurama stared at him in shock. That smart little-"Of course you can keep it, Hiei." Shiori said, smiling. _'Dammit!'_ Hiei thanked her and ran to get Kuro. He brought her back and Shiori instantly fell in love with it. Kurama glared at the kitten. She was sitting on Hiei's lap, looking happy. _'She's so lucky,'_ Kurama's eyes widened at the stray thought.

Where did that come from? He stared at Hiei. Okay, so he was good-looking. And lean/muscular. And just down-right sexy...Okay, best to leave it at that. "Kurama, come on, it's time to eat." Shiori called from the kitchen. "Okay mother." Kurama answered, walking into the kitchen. He sat down next to Hiei, who ate so fast he was a blur. Kurama sweat-dropped at him.

"I've decided something..." Shiori started, getting the other two boys attentions. "Hiei, I signed you up for school. Starting tomorrow, you'll be Mr. Hiei Minamino." Hiei smiled. "Okay." Only, Kurama was less thrilled. Hiei would, no doubt, hate school. He hated taking orders from, well, anyone. And he was already a handful. "What is he to me?" Kurama asked. "He's your adopted brother." Shiori said, going back to her eating. _'Oh crap,'_


	7. School Time!

I'm glad everyone likes this story so much.

Adriel: Yep, yep

Kel: Yeah

Kurama was woken up at about 4:59am by Hiei, who was looking right at him. His eyes were glowing bright red. "Holy -! HIEI! Don't do that!" he yelled, on the other side of the bed. "Kurama, when are we suppose to get up?" Hiei asked. "Not until a couple more hours, Hiei." Kurama said harshly, trying to get back to bed.

"Oh..." Hiei whispered, a bit hurt by the way Kurama said it. Kurama sighed. "I'm sorry Hiei, but most people are asleep at this hour." the red-head explained, already half asleep. "Kurama, can I sleep with you?" Hiei asked innocently. _'I don't want those nightmares anymore...'_ he thought. Kurama nodded, pretty much already gone.

Of course, seeing how he wasn't really registered what Hiei asked so he was quite...**_surprised_** when he woke up and Hiei was there, snuggled into his side. He took a deep breathe, trying not to wake him just yet. _'Okay, Hiei's sleeping. I can live with that,'_ he thought. "Hiei?" he whispered, shaking him gently. "Wake up."

Hiei said some none-existent words in his sleep. "Hiei, come on or we'll be late." Kurama said, nudging him. Hiei just groaned, his eyes slowly opening. He looked at Kurama. "What?" he asked, sitting up. "We have to get to school." Kurama said, getting up. Hiei followed, looking happy. "Okay." They both went downstairs, and Kurama made breakfast.

The walk to school was uneventful, Hiei asking questions the whole way there. "Kurama, are cats allowed in school?" he asked, making said person look at him in confusion. "No...why?" he asked suspiciously. "Well...Kuro kinda followed us." he said sheepishly. "What! You're only now telling me this!" Kurama snapped. Hiei nodded, not looking at him. "Sorry..." Kurama took in a deep breathe and counted to ten.

"Can't you tell her to go home?" he asked. Hiei nodded. They arrived at the school gate, groups of people all around. "Uh...Kurama? I don't think I like this." Hiei said slowly, looking around. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" he asked. "There's too many different auras in the air...It...hurts." Kurama's eyes widened. "Are you okay?" Hiei only dropped to his knees, clutching his head. **_'That boys' so ugly, it's sick' 'Oh, she's hot!' 'Maybe he'll go out with me' 'That bitch! How dare she talk about me like that!' 'Shit! There's a test today!' 'I wonder if the teacher will go out with me...'_**

There were too many thoughts and feelings in the air. He felt like he was suffocating. "Kurama...make it stop." he whimpered. Kurama looked around, not knowing what to do. _'What to do?'_ he thought, trying to locate a teacher. "Hey, Kurama? What's wrong?" He looked to see his friend, Kuwabara walking up to them. "Uh, Kuwabara. My adopted brother here is sick. I was wondering if you could help me bring him inside..?"

"Sure." He replied, going to pick up Hiei. Said person winced when he went to touch him. "Hiei, it's okay. Kuwabara's not going to hurt you." Kurama whispered as Kuwa grabbed him. He didn't do anything but stiffen as he was carried inside. Kurama was glad Hiei trusted him so much. It was actually touching. But no time to think about that now. He walked with them into the Nurse's Office.

"Kurama Minamino! What's this, you never come down here." the nurse greeted. "My brother is sick. I don't know what's wrong with him." Kurama replied, looking at Hiei. He did look pal**er** than usual. "Okay, we'll see what we can do." she walked over to Kuwabara and took him from the teen boy. She carried him over to a bed and drew the curtains. After about 20 minutes of her walking around, she came out.

"It seems your brother has either pneumonia in the middle of August or he has other problems out system isn't aware of." she said, looking at Kurama oddly. "Well, Hiei has had problems. You see, he was adopted and we think he was abused...He doesn't get along with others very well." Kurama explained. The nurse sighed. "He'll be alright but I want him to come down if he feels dizzy, alright?" The red-head nodded, walking to where Hiei lay.

He was sitting up, breathing hard. "Hey, you okay?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded. "I just wasn't ready." he whispered. "Ready for what?" "All of those voices...coming into my head all at once." Hiei shook his heading, getting up. He smiled tiredly at him. "I'm okay now though." Kurama sighed. "Are you sure?" He just nodded again, walking to where Kuwabara was standing. "Oh, right! Hiei, this is my friend Kuwabara, Kazuma." Hiei looked at him blankly.

"Whatcha lookin at, Shrimp?" Kuwabara demanded, getting annoyed. "I'd like to know that myself." Hiei snapped. Kurama sighed. Great, he had to deal with Hiei's darker side. Wasn't he lucky? "Please children, no fighting." Kurama said, getting in between them. They both glared at each other. "Now, Hiei, you're schedule's the same as mine so I'll take you to your first class." Kurama offered. Hiei nodded, not taking his eyes off Kuwabara.

They walked down the hall. Kurama stopped at a door. "This is it. Class B7." Kurama said, going inside. Hiei followed indifferently, looking around. "Ah, Mr. Minamino. I was thinking you'd left us." an eerie voice came. Kurama stiffened, thinking along the lines of, _'Oh shit,'_ "This must be the new student." "Yes, Karasu. It is." Kurama said as calmly as he could. He saw Karasu eyeing Hiei. "Welcome to my class, Hiei." he greeted. Hiei glared death at him.

Kurama had never seen such a -death-promising glare before. Karasu just stared a moment before walking away. Kurama sighed in relief. "Come on, Hiei. Let's sit down." he whispered. "Not so fast, Kurama. Class," Karasu got everyone's attention. "We have a new student. This is Mr. Hiei Minamino, Kurama's adopted brother." Everyone stared at Hiei.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Yusuke yelled, jumping up. Hiei glared at him. "Kurama, you can't bring that thing in here!" the boy yelled. Kurama glared at him also. "He's not a 'thing' he's a person, Yusuke. Best that you remember that." Kurama said coldly. Yusuke looked between the two and nodded.

Review!


	8. Truths to Tell

I like the Easter bunny!

Adriel: Oo

Kelsey: WTF!

Kurama sighed, not believing his luck. Hiei was in dark mood **_all day_**. He snapped at everyone, and all the girls simply loved him. There was now a Hiei Fan Club. They were afraid of him though, if **_that_** made any sense. Actually, the best part of Hiei acting like this was Karasu didn't bother him.

"Kurama?" He looked to see Hiei. He smiled. "Yes, Hiei?" "Do we have that teacher anymore?" Kurama thought a moment. _'He must mean Karasu,'_ He shook his head. Hiei sighed in relief. "Why?" Kurama asked. "Well, the guy stinks of arousal. **And** he has the creepiest thought I've ever seen."

Kurama blinked. **_That_** was too much information. "Hiei, what have I told you about reading minds?" Hiei smirked. "You know you don't like him." "HIEI!" "Sorry. Geez, destroy my ear-drums why don't you." He walked past the red-head, and went to lunch. Kurama sighed. He hated the black-haired boy's dark side. It gave him...a bad feeling.

He walked into the Cafeteria and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting by Hiei. _'That's odd,'_ he thought. He shrugged it off and at next to them, his mother having made Hiei and his lunch. "Please, Hiei! I'll do anything! Just a little?" Yusuke begged. "No. Bring your own lunch." Hiei snapped. Kurama rolled his eyes. Yusuke **_never_** brought his own lunch.

"Come on, Shorty! Kurama's mom makes the best of food!" Kuwabara put in. "Which is why I'm eating it." Hiei said coldly. Kurama sighed but still smiled. "Kuwa, you always bring your own lunch." he said. Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah, but Shizu wasn't there and I couldn't make anything." the tall teenager explained. Hiei snorted. "Yes, a sandwitch is _SO _hard to make." he taunted.

Kuwabara glared. "Shut it, half-pint!" Hiei just ignored him. Yusuke sighed. "Dammit, Keiko's not here. How am I suppose to cheat on the Science test if she's not there?" he muttered. Kurama stared in a disappointed way when he saw Hiei gag. "What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei ignored him and jumped to his feet, leaning over the table to Yusuke. "THAT'S THE MOST DISTURBING THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"

Yusuke blinked. Then a angry look came on his face. "WHAT, ARE YOU A MIND-READER!" he yelled. Kurama paled. "Please, both of you, sit down." Kurama snapped. They both did, though the glaring wasn't stopping. "Hiei, I told you to stop doing that." Kurama said evenly. Hiei looked away while Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked. "He...**_can_**...read minds?" Yusuke asked in a hushed voice.

Kurama nodded, sweat-dropping. The two boys paled. "No more dirty thoughts for me..."Yusuke whispered to himself. "That would be **_greatly_** appreciated." Hiei said coldly. Kurama sighed. "How can you do that?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei regarded him coldly for a minute. "Because I'm an experiment." he said truthfully. At their blank faces, Kurama explained.

"Hiei's father is Fajita Genkian. Fajita was experimenting with genetically arranging a person's DNA when the person he was experimenting on, his wife, got pregnant. Hiei was born and they did many things to him." Hiei smirked at him. "That last line can count as sexual harassment."

Kurama blushed. _'And he says Yusuke's thought are disgusting,'_ Kurama thought dryly. The lunch-bell thingy rang and they all got up, ready for class.

Well, I hope you liked it.


	9. Emotions

Okay, peoplz I've bringing you another beautiful chapter.

Adriel:...Uh, sure

Kelsey: I say your crazy

Kurama sighed as he walked through the halls to his locker. Hiei was getting harder to control. His darker side was showing up more frequently. For some reason, he wasn't snapping at Kurama. He didn't mind, but it was a little odd. And Yusuke and Kuwabara accepted Hiei's...'perks'. He sweat-dropped. They asked him to read a teachers mind to cheat on something.

He put in the combination and opened the locker. He put books away and waited for Hiei. Not a minute later, Hiei came up, obviously annoyed. "What's wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Those stupid bitches refuse to leave me alone. And the fuck does 'going out' mean?" he snarled. Kurama blinked, suddenly uneasy.

"Uh, it means, they want to spend time with you so they can get to know you." the red-head explained. Hiei glared into the distance, thinking. They began walking home in a comfortable silence. "Whose the whore with red hair?" Hiei asked suddenly. Kurama thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean Ruka?" Hiei nodded. Kurama gulped. If Hiei was asking about her, it couldn't be good.

Ruka was the school slut. She's slept with all the guy teachers and with most of the male population, thanks to Kurama having the girls love him. "She practically threw herself at me." Hiei growled. "When?" Kurama asked, getting a knot in his stomach. _'Wait...I'm...jealous?'_ Hiei sighed. "After lunch. I was waiting for class to start and she squealed, threw herself at me, and tried to sit on my lap."

Hiei's glare darkened. "I was about to incinerate her." Kurama chuckled, the jealous feeling gone. "I don't blame you. She doesn't quit." he agreed, mentally noting they had arrived. Kurama went inside, and saw a small note on the **_new_** coffee table. It read:

_Kurama,_

_I have to work today. Please make sure Hiei eats._

_I won't be home until after school tomorrow._

_Love you always,_

_Shiori_

Kurama chuckled at the note. He was lucky to have suck a wonderful mother.

He looked around and noticed Hiei wasn't there. He went up stairs and saw him sitting on his bed. "Hiei, are you okay?" Kurama asked. Hiei didn't answer, too caught up in looking out the window. "Hiei?" He put a hand on his shoulder. Kurama jumped when Hiei spun around. "What's wrong Kurama?" Kurama paused to get his breathing back to normal.

"Why are you up here?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked uneasy. "N...no reason." he whispered, turning back to the window. Kurama blinked. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be stuttering." Kurama pointed out. Hiei sighed. "I was thinking about...something else my father did." Hiei muttered. Kurama sat down next to him on the bed. "What?"

Hiei sighed heavily. "He...well, he." He let out a frustrated sound. "The only way to explain is I have to show you...But you may not be ready." Kurama cocked his head. "Try me." he said confidently. Hiei hesitantly nodded and got up. Kurama also rose. Hiei held out his hand and a black dragon formed out of fire. Kurama jumped back, looking at it in uncertainly.

"It's the Kokuryuuha, a dragon of the pits of hell. My father gave me this ability so I could help him. I was suppose to be the perfect killing machine, but obviously I'm not. He didn't want me to have feelings but I do. I got them from my mother. She tried to give me a emotion and my father killed her for it." Hiei sighed. The dragon curled around Kurama's arm, and...**_purred!_**

Kurama blushed. "Uh...Hiei? Why's it purring?" he asked. Hiei smirked. "It's a reflection of my soul. It's like that because I finally told someone about it." Kurama nodded, and sat in silence. "Hiei?" he began after awhile. "What emotion did your mother try to give you?" Hiei looked out the window to the setting sun. "Love."


	10. Feeling I have

I'm back!

Adriel: Save us

Kelsey: I hate you.

I know!

Kurama couldn't believe what was going on. Okay, brief recap: he woke up late, couldn't find Hiei and now Yusuke and Kuwabara were at his front door, Hiei being dragged by them because he was unconscious. He sighed. "What happened?" he asked. Yusuke looked sheepishly. "Well, Kuwabara-" He got elbowed in the ribs by said person.

"Me! You wanted to have Hiei read Keiko's mind and damaged him for life!" the taller teen yelled. Kurama blinked. "What damage?" he asked calmly. "Uh...this girl was walking with Keiko and saw Hiei. She had some...rather kinky thoughts. Hiei has yet to recover." Yusuke replied gravely.

Kurama sweat-dropped. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Yusuke." the red-head said. Yusuke shrugged. "I dunno if that's possible." he muttered. They handed Hiei to Kurama and went on their merry way. Kurama sighed as he put Hiei on the couch. Luckily his mother wasn't home. Something about going overtime.

Kurama sighed agin, muttering about never helping any more experiments and went to make breakfast. He had finished his waffles (AN: yum!) when Hiei woke up. "Hello Hiei." Kurama greeted happily, amused by the groggy look on Hiei's face. The dark-haired boy 'hn'ed as he sat down across from him.

After they both ate, Kurama suggested that they go do something. Hiei shrugged. "Okay." he muttered. They went outside, Hiei thinking to himself. _'These feelings are early... Does that mean I like Kurama?'_ He looked over at him. _'He's perfect. He's smart, gorgeous, lean yet muscular. But...what does Kurama feel for me?'_

He was brought out of his thoughts when Kurama waved his hand in his face. "Hiei, are you okay? You zoned out on me." Kurama said, concerned. "Hey, Kurama?" Hiei whispered. "Yes?" "What do you think of me?" That made Kurama do a double take. "What do you mean?" he asked. Hiei looked hesitant. "I mean, like do you feel anything for me?" he whispered, his hair shading his face.

"Well, you're my best friend." Kurama pointed out. "Besides that." Hiei said sharply. Kurama gulped. _'What did he think of Hiei? He did always get the butterflies in his stomach when he was around,'_ Kurama blushed. _'I'm...in love with him?'_ Kurama's eyes widened at that. Was he truly in love with his best friend? He noticed Hiei was waiting for an answer.

That made his blush deepen. "Uh...well, I...I think..." Hiei sighed. "Kurama, I like you. A lot. At first I thought it would go away, but I see that it's not going to." Kurama stared in shock but he wasn't finished. "I always hated it when all those females always followed you around because I'd get jealous...And I was afraid that you'd hate me."

The experiment took a deep breathe. He refused to meet Kurama in the eye. The red-head was in shock. Hiei was in love with him? Hiei saw that Kurama wasn't going to say anything so he took it as a rejection. He could feel his eyes burning. He didn't know why but he knew it was about the painful knot in his stomach.

He began to walk away when he felt a hand grab his should and spin him around. He was about to asked why when he felt Kurama's lip's crash into his own.


	11. My secrets

wipes away tear They had their first kiss. Did anyone think it came to fast?

Adriel: shrugs Whatever

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei's eyes widened as he felt Kurama's lips on his own. He couldn't believe this was happening. Kurama actually felt this way? About him? He felt the red-head pull away. "Hiei...I fell in love with you." The experiment smiled at him. "You...mean that?" he asked. Kurama nodded. Hiei grabbed Kurama's side-locks and pulled him down for another kiss.

After about five minutes, they went back to Kurama's house to find that Shiori was home. "Hello you two. How are you?" she greeted. They both greeted her back. She already had dinner ready. "Did you have a good day?" she asked. They both lushed and nodded. Shiori raised an eyebrow at their flushed faces but didn't say anything.

Dinner went by as usual. Shiori talked about her job and Kurama told her about school. Hiei was silent throughout the dinner. "Hiei, is everything alright?" Shiori asked. Hiei nodded, smiling. Shiori smiled back. After finishing up, they went up stairs. "Hiei, is everything alright? You're being unusually quiet." Kurama said, concerned.

Hiei nodded. "Yeah, I'm just afraid that this is a dream..." Hiei muttered looking up at him in the eye. "Kurama, there's something I need to tell you." Kurama sat on the bed and motioned for Hiei to do the same. He sat down and sighed. "When my Father did these...things to me, he used mostly animatism qualities. Meaning, I'll go into heat once a month..." He didn't look him in the eye.

Kurama looked him in surprise but it quickly formed into a smile. "That's fine." Hiei looked up. After he looked Kurama in the eye, he smiled. He leaned in and kissed him. "Is that all?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked to the window. He seemed to be having a battle in his head. "I...guess." he muttered. Kurama put his hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Hiei?" He looked at him. "It's...part of living forever. I'll...out live you Kurama. And I hate that." Kurama smiled sadly. "Well, you'll have me until then though. Right?" Hiei nodded. "It's...complicated." the dark-haired teen muttered. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Try me." Hiei smiled and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his hand. "I'll show you."

Hiei ended up dragging him to an old sky-scraper. Kurama looked at him in confusion. "Wha..." Hiei smiled. "I don't know if I should but...you need to know Kurama." Before he could do anything, however, a helicopter swung around at was right on top of them. Fajita Genkian was sitting in the passenger seat.


	12. To Live Forever

Wow, I'm glad so many peoplz like my story!

Adriel: Che.

Oh, quiet. Your just jealous.

Kelsey: Speaking of Jealous, why'd you start a new story?

Uh.. Cuz I felt like it?

Kurama and Hiei stared in awe as Fajita came down from the helicopter with a man around eight feet tall. Fajita sneered at him. "Isn't this cute?" he asked, looking at Kurama. "Having a moment are you? Did I interrupt?" Hiei glared at him. "Bastard." he muttered. His Father just smiled in a sadistic way.

"That's not nice, Hiei. I might have to hurt your mate if you keep that up." The dark-haired boy growled in the back of his throat. Kurama glared at the man also until an idea hit him and he smiled. "Actually, Genkian-sama, I need to thank you." Kurama said politely, bowing. Hiei and Fajita looked at him like he was crazy.

"You see, if it weren't for you, I would've never met Hiei." Fajita glowered at him as Hiei smirked. He bowed as well. "Yes, thanks **_Father._**" Fajita motioned to the man next to him. "Do what I told you." he ordered. The man, we'll call him Bob, nodded and leapt into the air. Hiei snapped into attention and ran at him with speed that could out-match light. He jumped at Bob.

But Bob dodged from his attack. It was then that his true target was shown: Kurama. "Kurama! Move!" Hiei yelled. Kurama tried to move but Bob grabbed his arm. Kurama cried out as he stabbed something into his arm. _'What...?'_ the red-head thought. He fell to his knees, pain showing on his face. Hiei ran over to him. "Kurama, what's wrong?" he asked. Kurama whimpered, not able to answer.

Fajita laughed. "Don't worry, Hiei. He's fine." Hiei shot him a confused look. His father held up a vital, full of green liquid. "I made him into an avatar. I fixed the problems of you out-living him." Hiei glared. "Why?" he demanded. Fajita laughed. "I need more killers, Hiei. And this way, your mate can make them with you." _'I knew he'd have something like that in mind,'_ Hiei thought darkly. "You sick bastard. I'll kill you for this!" Hiei roared(not literally) his eyes bleeding red.

Fajita smirked. "How do you plan to stop me? It's already coursing through his veins." Hiei looked back to see Kurama getting to his feet. Hiei willed himself to calm down and ran over to him. "Kurama?" The red-head looked up at him and smiled. "I'm...fine." he whispered, not quite processing what that meant.

"You know, Genkian, I must thank you for that potion, but you see, if I ever decide to have kids, they wouldn't be seeing you." Kurama said pleasantly. Fajita glared at him. "Oh? Are you so sure?" he asked. Kurama nodded, like he was talking about the weather. "Yes, you see. If Hiei doesn't kill you, then you'll surely be arrested." Fajita's scowl turned even darker. "Then, I'll get rid of you!" Bob ran out to attack Kurama.

The cement beneath them crumbled. Kurama felt nothing but air as gravity began pulling him over the edge. He saw Hiei grab his hand and pull him close as they both pummeled towards the ground. They saw people looking at them in amazement and horror. He looked up at Hiei as they started to fall. "Kurama..." Hiei whispered in his ear. "Do you trust me?" Almost instantly, Kurama nodded.

Hiei smiled one of the biggest smiles Kurama ever seen when he felt Hiei flip them so Kurama was facing the ground and Hiei was above him. He wondered what it would feel like when they hit...when Hiei's grip tightened on him. And the ground started to get smaller. He saw people pointing and gasping. He turned to see Hiei...and a pair of blackish/blue feathered wings...

They blazed a trail I dared to run  
They built this world and I have come  
I need another, like a brother  
For a cryin' shoulder

This could be the last time, you will  
Stand by my side  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
With me this evening

Sober mind time now is gone, they carved my  
Body not of stone  
A pretty maze emptiness, I've said the hell  
With all the rest

This could be the last time, you will  
Stand by my side  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
With me tonight

This could be the last time, you will  
Stand by my side  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
With me this evening


	13. Til We Meet Again

:cries: I made it past 100 reviews!

Adriel: Uh...yeah.

90909090909090909090909090909090909090900909090900909090909090009090090909

Hiei flapped his black wings, making them go higher. Kurama's wide eyes looked at the tiny ground and people that were looking up at him. "Uh...Hiei? How-?" He looked up at Hiei. His red eyes looked back as he said, "This is what I wanted to show you." They flew over a tall skyscraper, Kurama not believing this was happening.

"Hiei...this is..." Hiei smiled. However, a loud sound got their attention. They looked back to see Fajita's helicopter following them. "Well, he looks pissed." Hiei muttered. "You can go faster, can't you?" Kurama asked. His black wings began to flap faster, sending out powerful gusts of wind. People gasped as the wind forced off their hats.

Fajita glared at them as he motioned to the pilot to push a big red button. (AN: Oo Beware of the red button!) "Push it." he snapped. "But, you'll hit them!" the pilot, we'll call him Fred, said. "Then, dammit, we'll hit them!" He slammed the button down.

Kurama heard a strange whistling sound behind them. "Hiei, what is that?" he asked. Before Hiei could look, a metal rod was forced through his chest. "Hiei!" Kurama watched as a look of pure agony past through his face. Blood began to drip from the wound. The flapping of wings began to slow. Hiei desperately tried to get to a building. He fell on to one with the last of his strength.

9090909099090909909090909090909090909090900909090909099090909009090

Shiori sighed as she walked through the crowd of people of Tokyo. All she wanted was to get home. But that seemed it would take a while. She shoved through as she noticed they were looking at something. She looked up to see her son with Hiei. And a pair of wings in his back? She watched as they landed on the building to her left. Something fell in front of her. A splatter of red...

Panic ceased her as she ran into the building and up the stairs. If her sons were hurt, something bad would happen. Mostly to whoever did this. It took her fifteen minutes to finally reach the top. "Hiei! Please, wake up!" She saw her son leaning over the limp form of Hiei. Tears were rolling down his face. "Please...wake up."

Shiori ran over. "Kurama! What happened?" He looked up in surprise. "Mother?" She looked at Hiei. A metal rod was sticking painfully out of his chest. "H-he was hit...I don't know what to do." Kurama cried. Shiori bent over. "His breathing is shallowed..." She gently slapped his face. "Hiei, dear, wake up. Come on, then we can go home." His eyes fluttered open, unfocused.

"Shiori? Where's Kurama?" Shiori smiled. "He's right here." A lot of blurry red clouded his vision. "K'rama...you okay?" he asked. Kurama smiled. "I'm fine. W-we need to get you home." More tears rolled down his face. Hiei's eyes were too unfocused. He lost too much blood. He...was dying.

They heard the helicopter again. Fajita got off and slowly walked up to them. "Isn't this sweet?" he sneered. Kurama's eyes narrowed. "You bastard." he growled. (AN: Oo) Fajita just smirked. "How horrible. He's dying. You know that." Kurama stood, eyes fully on him. "I'll make you pay for what you did." On instinct, he swept his hand. A rose appeared in his hand. "Rose Whip!" He slashed the whip at Fajita.

Fajita jumped out of the way. "Heh, how cute." Kurama growled and jumped at him again. "I'll get you!" He sung again, but missed. This went on for twenty minutes. Soon, Kurama was panting. He stopped, glaring at Fajita. The CEO was smirking. "K'rama." He looked over in surprise. Hiei was slowly getting to his feet. He took a step over before doubling over. "Hiei, you shouldn't be up!" Kurama snapped, rushing over. Hiei smiled. "I have an idea...So, this is probably going to be the last I see of you."

"What?" "He's after me. I'll lure him away so he won't bother you." At the look on Kurama's face, he continued. "But, I won't be able to get back because he'll always be after me." He leaned in and quickly kissed him on the lips. Kurama 's eyes widened. Hiei's wings opened and he began to fly.

"Hiei, please!" Kurama grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me." Hiei smiled sadly. "I promise, I'll come back. Even if it's not soon...wait for me." Kurama nodded. Hiei nodded back and started to fly off. Fajita cursed. "Dammit! Go after him! I thought he was dead!" Kurama felt his eyes began to water as he watched them disappear.

"Kurama?" He looked to see his mother, who was looking rather confused. He then realized he kissed Hiei in front of her. "Kurama, I don't care. I can tell you both love each other..." She smiled, "You can explain everything when we get home." He could tell she was trying not to cry. So, he nodded and followed her. _'Hiei...'_

90909090090909090909090909090909090909090900909090900090909090900090

Kurama sat in school, looking out the window. Four months have pasted since Hiei left. He was getting worried. He sighed. "Minamino, are you even paying attention?" his teacher demanded. He looked up. "Not really." he answered. His teacher sighed. He just gave up and continued class.

Soon, the bell rang. He began to walk home when Yusuke ran up to him. "Hey, Kurama! This came in for you!" He handed him a letter. Kurama, confused, opened it. It was the lyric to the song Hiei loved so much. Under that, it said:

Kurama, I'm sorry that I haven't gotten in touch.

I miss you. And I wanted to write to you before

I couldn't. I love you. And I'll be back as soon as

I can.

With Love,

Hiei

Kurama smiled. He missed him so much but this did give him hope. At least he wasn't dead. He thanked Yusuke and continued home. _'I'll wait forever, Hiei.'_

909090909090909090909090909090909090909009090990909090900090990909099

Fly With Me is almost over::cries: Two, three more chapters left!


	14. Six Years

Well, I'm back!

Adriel: Uh huh...You seriously need a life.

Tasha: Yep. :nods head:

09090909090990909090909090909090909090909090909909090909090900909090

Kurama sighed as he looked out the window. It was dark out, with a full moon. Six years had passed since Hiei had left. Six.Long.Years. He could have moved on but...he loved Hiei. He hadn't heard a word from him. Shiori reacted quiet well when Kurama explained what Hiei was. She could understand that Hiei had gone through a lot, and was glad that he had Kurama.

Kurama, in those six years, had gotten a well-paying job, seeing as he already finished college. He was the owner of a large business, and lived on his own. He told his mother she could come over any time she wanted. He had enough room in his own two story house. Yusuke and Kuwabara came over a lot, keeping him from being lonely.

The red-head sighed. He really missed Hiei. Even with all his friends and family coming over, he was lonely. Only after Hiei had left had Kurama realized how much he loved to spend time with the Experiment. There was never a dull moment with him around. Kurama smiled to himself. A meow rang out as Kuro jumped on to his lap.

The cat purred as Kurama pat it lovingly. He had kept Kuro for Hiei, when he came back. When Kurama had first moved into his house, Kurama had cut himself on a knife, and the cat licked his finger. Now, the cat wouldn't age, just as Kurama and Hiei wouldn't. And being an Avatar wasn't that bad. He was now really good with plants. Especially roses.

Kurama sighed as he got up, much to Kuro's annoyance, and went to the answer machine. He played all of today's messages. The first was from a girl at work, exclaiming her love for him. Next was his mother, who wanted to know how things were. Then, his step-father. Shiori had gotten remarried a year ago. He didn't exactly like the man, but he made his mother happy.

0909099090900990090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

"Kurama, I know we don't exactly get along, but I have your best interest at heart. Shiori had told me about this person that you love. Kurama, I'm sorry, but...give up. Their not coming back. There are many more people in the city that like you. Try them. Who knows. Maybe you'll like them instead. Even though they've promised, it's been, what? Six years:sigh: I'm really sorry, Kurama, but it's the truth. Good-bye."

090909000090909090000090909090909090090900900090900909090909090909090

Kurama felt a deep anger inside of him as he listened. How could **_he_** know? He had never met Hiei. Hell, he didn't even know that it was a guy he liked. Kazuya Hatanaka(sp?) hated those things. He felt tears begin to form as he sat on his bed. Looking at the floor, he sighed. He felt doubt begin to eat away at him. No! Hiei promised he'd come back. And Kurama promised he'd wait for him. No matter how long it took.

He reached over to lock his window when he caught sight of something outside. A black silhouette. Kurama wondered who it could be when the figure's red eyes looked up at him. He jumped as the figure disappeared and reappeared at the window sill. Kurama jumped as he saw who it was. "Hiei?" Hiei smiled as he got off the sill and stood. Kurama smiled and hugged the experiment, tears running down his face.

"I've missed you, Hiei." Kurama whispered. "And I've missed you, Kurama. I'm sorry you had to wait so long."The red-head shook his head. "I would have waited forever Hiei. I promise." Hiei reached up and kissed him. "Let me make it up to you."

90909090909090900090909090909099090909090990909099090909090909090909

It's not over yet. I promise. :cackles evilly:


	15. The StepFather

Sorry for the wait. I went on an East Coast trip so that's why it took so long.

Adriel: Shut up and write more

9009090909090990090990909090090909090909990909090909090909090909090909

Kurama sighed in satisfy as Hiei rolled next to him. _'Well,"_ he thought, _'he did make it up to me.'_ Hiei purred as he snuggled into Kurama's side and slept on. His mate, however, couldn't sleep. He was thinking. Shiori still didn't know that Hiei was back. He couldn't wait to see the look on his step-father's face.

"Kurama? Why are you awake?" Kurama looked over at Hiei. "I can't sleep...My step-father tried to get me to forget about you." Kurama whispered. Hiei snorted. "Like he could do that." Kurama smiled. "Well, he tried. Mother will be happy to see you though." The Experiment smiled and got up. Kurama blushed and looked away.

Hiei chuckled. "Relax Kurama. It's nothing you haven't seen before." That only made Kurama match his hair. "Perv." The dark haired boy smirked and got dressed and went down stairs to wait for Kurama. The red head, in Hiei's opinion, took forever. "Come ON, Kurama. It doesn't take eight years to pick out some cloths." "For my mother, yes it does." Hiei sighed and tapped his foot.

Finally, Kurama walked down te stairs and they went on their merry way to Shiori's house. They knocked on the door and Kurama's step father answered. "Hello, Kurama. How are you?" Tanaka(sp?) asked, letting his tep son enter. Kurama smiled. "Shiori, Kurama's here!" Shiori ran out and paused, eyes focused on Hiei. There was silence until Hie smiled. It seemed to snap Shiori awake from La La Land, and she hugged him.

"Hiei! How are you? I missed you." "Good, I guess. Better than before." They knew what he was talking about. "What about Fajita?" Shiori asked. Tanaka made a noise. "You know Fajita Genkian?" he asked. Hiei nodded, looking confused. Shiori sighed. "Fajita's Tanaka's hero." she whispered regretfully. Hiei glared at Tanaka, who glared right back. "Kurama, who is this boy anyway?"

"Tanaka, this is Hiei. He's the one I've told you about and waited for six years." Kurama explained, smirking when his father paled. "But...he's a male." "So?" Hiei snapped. "You have a problem with that?" The older man glared darkly. "What if I do? This is my household, and-." "Your household?" Shiori interrupted. Kurama and Hiei winced, knowing how well Shiori was going to take that. "In case you've forgotten, this is my house, and your talking to my son."

"Shiori, dear, it's not natural!" She ignored him and turned to Hiei and Kurama. "I'm sorry boys, but could you visit another time?" she asked, smiling. Kurama nodded. "Of course, mother." And with that, they left, hearing shouting all the way to the other block. Kurama sighed. "That went well." "Why's he making a big deal out of it?" Hiei asked. "To some people, it bothers them. They think men should be with women, and women only. But, others don't agree."

"That's stupid." Hiei snorted. Kurama smiled and nodded. "My mother has always thought that it shouldn't matter if the person you love is male or female." "That's because your mother's smart." Hiei pointed out. Kurama smile widened. "Thank you, Hiei."


	16. My Happy Ending

Well, this is the end of Fly With Me... :cries:

Adriel: But she does have ideas for a sequel and two side stories!

Yeah...if you all want them, I want reviews! And some ideas, though I have some...

090909909909099909090909009090990909090909090990090909099090909090909090

A little boy with black hair and emerald eyes glared at the stick he was holding. The damn thing wouldn't hit his little brother. He was ignoring the fact that **_he_** couldn't really pick it up, but...

"Ryuho, you try to hit your brother again, and I'll tell your father about who broke his sword." their "mother" yelled. "But Mom! He keeps bugging me!" Ryuho yelled back. "He's a little brother! He's suppose to bug you." Ryuho crossed his arms, and pouted.

Kurama sighed as he looked out at his kids. Yes, his. He and Hiei had children. Well, he did. But that's not the point. Five years have passed since Hiei came back. And Kurama couldn't have been happier. His step-father, Hatanaka, came to except them together, and Kurama had a younger brother they named Shuuichi.

Their first son was Ryuho, who had inherited his father's fire abilities as well as the wings. Their other son, Hatoru, had crimson hair and emerald eyes. Then, they had little Kaoru, their daughter. She had black hair and red eyes, and was otherwise just like Kurama. Hatoru was a bit of a mix.

At the moment, all three were outside, driving each other crazy. Ryuho was rather protective of his siblings, even though they lied to annoy him sometimes. Not so much Kaoru as Hatoru. The little mix kept poking his brother in the side, seeing how long until his brother beat him up...**_again._**

Kurama turned when he heard shuffling feet behind him. Hiei walked into the room, looking like he had just woken up...well, he had but it was two in the afternoon, so..."Morning Hiei." Kurama smiled. "Hn." Translation: Good morning Kurama.

"My mother is coming over tomorrow." the red head stated, making the Experiment something to eat. Hiei blinked. "Since when?" "I told you last week, Hiei. You need to pay more attention." "I was paying attention! But Kaoru kept trying to grab your attention by pulling on your sleeve."

Kurama shook his head. Sometimes, he just needed some time away from his family, which is why he had a job...But whenever he was there, he was always worrying over his family. Would Fajita come back, even after all these years? Or was he finding other ways for revenge? Though it didn't matter...

He loved his new life.


End file.
